


Spring

by PointPalin



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointPalin/pseuds/PointPalin
Summary: It's a fairly terrible, rainy day. The Python boys are in their office, going through scenes and sketches when Graham notices Michael isnt his usual chipper self.





	1. Spring

It was rather early on a dreary, Monday morning, typical of a Monday mood really. The skies were an amalgamation of different variations of grey, thanks to the looming patchwork of angry clouds floating ahead. Round, fat raindrops lazily pelted the cool, London streets below, landing in a gentle flurry across bricks and window panes.

That was where Graham Chapman was stood, behind one such window pane, his trusty pipe held aloft in one hand, the other hand resting tentatively on the window sill as he watched the Heavens open outside. He was brought back to reality when he heard a sigh and a tut followed by a slow creaking of a chair.

John Cleese was leant back on his seat, stretching slowly and regarding his good friend with a look of slight frustration.  
"Gray. I dont want to be crammed into this tiny office as much as you do, this early, on a day like this. But please, give me a hand here. The boys will be here any minute and we still have to go over this."  
"John dear. We've been through those sketches about ten times." Gray replied curtly, striding at a languid, yet elegant pace across the room, much to John's impatient annoyance, before pulling up a chair beside him. "Its fine how it is. You're being too much of a perfectionist."  
"Listen-"

Before the older man could continue, there was a knock at the door, followed by it creaking open and a blonde, fluffy head sticking through.  
"Good Morning gentlemen!"  
"Good Morning implies that it may actually be that way."  
"Morning Eric." Graham greeted, ignoring the grumpy tones of a short tempered John. Eric danced through the doorway, somehow completely alive and smiling impishly, despite how bloody awful the weather was and just how early it was in the day. It seemed the knitted cardigan that was wrapped around his upper half had done nothing to protect him from the downpour outside, yet he sat coffees down in front of the two men before pulling up a chair in front of the table, his smile shining despite the dampness.  
"As happy as ever, eh Johnny boy?"

"I dont understand how you're always SO happy." John retorted before apprehensively thanking the younger man for the coffee that had been placed upon the table.  
"Because I never take anything seriously."  
"We had noticed." Graham replied, unable to help the small smirk in reply to Eric's loud burst of laughter.  
Just at that moment, the door flew open to reveal three, very cold and extremely drenched young men.

"As you've probably guessed, chaps. The weather has gotten worse." Michael spoke up dryly, causing an applause of laughter from Eric, John and Graham, brushing his sodden fringe from his brown eyes as both the Terry's were currently trying to detangle themselves from their coats.

Graham couldnt help but chuckle as he regarded them all, his eyes lingering on Michael. He just resembled a puppy, with his mussed up, chocolate waves of hair and his deep, soulful eyes. In fact, he had just found his way to the nearest radiator, craving the warmth until having to fight off the two Terry's as they tried to get warm too.

"As amusing as this is, we have work to do." John sighed, despite trying not to look amused at the sight of Terry Jones dragging Michael away from the one radiator.  
"We're just trying to get warm, John. No need to be an ass about it."  
"Gents, we've just got into the same room. Maybe try and resist an argument so early on, eh?"  
Graham shook his head, and found his eyes wandering to Michael yet again. They both made eye contact and the brunette gave a warm smile and a wave.  
Somehow, despite the rain that was lashing down outside and the cold, cold winds, Graham felt an immediate hotness fill his cheeks and chest at being on the receiving end of one of Michael's smiles. Eric was like a ray of sunshine, happy and content, but Michael. Michael was Summer.

After another ten minutes of wrestling for warmth, the 6 men all ended up sat around the table, coffees in hand, as they read through their various new scenes and sketches. 

Graham and John always read out their sketches in a relaxed fashion. They remained in their chairs as they read through each scene, grinning to themselves as the other men all burst out laughing. Eric was alive, as usual, reading out his own works with his indistinct energy, moving between each of the members, getting happy laughs from all, even John. Terry Gilliam was sat, legs crossed with his feet on the table, scribbling away in his sketchbook, every so often offering up different ideas on how to connect each sketch.

And Jonesy and Mike performed their sketches, performed being the key word.  
They were on their feet, miming walking into a shop, or across a beach, visualising what they would be wearing, using the voices they had thought up. Watching them "read" their sketches was as if you were watching a stage performance. Only today, Graham noticed, Michael didnt seem as energetic as he usually was.

He knew himself it wasnt down to the content that had been written. Every time those two read their sketches, the other Pythons would fall about laughing, but Michael today looked oddly....troubled. As if something heavy was weighing on his mind.

They kept catching each others gaze, Graham's eyes more eager and searching, Michael's quicker to shy away. They all seemed to notice something wasnt exactly right, but he assured them that everything was fine, as always.  
The day went on regardless, all of them switching every so often to give their opinions on each others work, the men all laughing heartily with one another until eventually, they'd decided to finish for the evening and take a trip to the local.

John stood first, punching Terry Jones' shoulder playfully before he pressed his hands to his shoulders to guide him towards the door as the smaller man tried tugging on his jacket.  
"Good job today, chaps! C'mon, let's get going!"  
"Unhand me, you lanky bastard!" Terry chuckled as he tried to free himself from John's grip. "You're only pushing me so that I get a full face of rain first!"  
"I dont know what you mean.."

Graham chuckled, waiting for the others to depart first as he slipped on his jacket before he came to the realisation that Michael had stood by the door instead and hadn't left yet.  
"Uhm, Graham. Terribly sorry, uhm. Dont suppose I could trouble you for a minute, could I?"  
Graham raised his eyebrows. Michael looked so nervous. About what, he had no idea, but he was wringing his hands together and chewing on his bottom lip. He nodded slowly, regarding Eric who had waited by to hold the door for them.  
"Thank you Eric, we'll catch you up in a moment, m'lad."  
"Suit yourself, Gray!" The cheery blonde replied before leaving himself.

Michael cleared his throat before reaching into his pocket to grasp a cigarette out, lighting it as he leant against the wall and took a long, slow drag. Graham tilted his head, regarding the young man in front of him before a soft frown marred his features, a look of concern washing over his face.  
"Michael. Are you quite alright?"  
"Hmm? Oh yes. Yes. I was just...well I was just going to ask some advice really."  
"Advice not needed by any of the other Pythons?"  
"Well. Advice in an area of your expertise, specifically."  
This made Graham stop. What advice was it he needed? And why did he need Graham specifically for it? And why was he so nervous.  
"I think I'm gay." Michael spoke up suddenly, after a long drawn out pause. Graham's eyes widened. Now that he hadn't expected.


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession of love. Spring is in the air.
> 
> ~~Hello! Author here! Hope you enjoyed the first half. Here is the second. I shall warn you now, its is extremely fluffy! Probably tooth rottingly so. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Much love! ❤

[ ] "....You're gay?" He asked, sounding surprised. Michael frowned softly in thought, a look of concern and perhaps a dash of fear crossing his features, gazing at Graham almost desperately.  
"I...I think so. Yes."  
"Michael, come and sit down. I'm not going to bite your head off." Graham gestured to the chair in front of him and Michael obediently sat, despite making a conscious effort to not catch Graham's gaze. "Now. You know I don't give a fuck about what sexuality you are. But if I can help you understand it, I will try my hardest."

Michael nodded gratefully, despite his gaze being firmly on his hands as his fingers fiddled with a stray thread which seemed to be hanging from the seam of his jacket. The two men sat in silence for a while before Graham finally spoke up, realising Michael seemed to be a bit frozen with nerves.

"Is...there somebody you like? Is that why you think you're gay?"  
"Its more than that." The younger man finally lifted his eyes, hazel meeting blue, and that's when Graham realised that there appeared to be tears in his eyes.  
"Hey. Enough of that. Come on." He was out of his seat in less than a second, pulling up a chair beside the other man to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Enough of this silly business. You don't need to get upset, Michael, please don't get upset."

"I'm sorry." He replied with a sniffle, rubbing at his eyes before letting out a rather pained sigh. "Its just....I've denied it for the longest time. The signs..." He paused again to withdraw a tissue from his pocket, letting out a frustrated sigh upon realising it was still wet. "Oh bollocks."  
Graham snorted, unable to help himself before holding up his hand quickly and muttering an apology.  
"Anyway...I've felt something. For this person for quite sometime....and I've honestly tried so hard to pretend that the feeling isnt there....but I cant....I.. I love him.."

Michael glanced at Graham once more and then a sigh followed.  
"I mean....that's the conclusion I came to. I've never felt anything like this before. About anybody."  
"Tell me." Graham replied, his eyes focused intently on the other man. It was true, that Graham was in love with Michael. And it hurt, the prospect of this beautiful young man, not reciprocating his feelings, even if he did feel a small flutter of hope when Michael had admitted his homosexuality. But, this wasnt about his feelings right now. Michael looked terrified and pained, confused. He had kept this hidden for too long, and Graham knew all too well what that felt like and the pain which came with it. "If you're unsure if it's love, describe how he makes you feel to me."

"I don't know where to begin." Michael reached across to stub his cigarette out in the ashtray, watching the smoke slowly rise from the dying embers, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought before he spoke again.

"He's Spring."

"I'm sorry?"  
"He's Spring." Michael lifted his head, once more catching Graham's gaze before he continued. "I know it seems an awfully poetic sort of description...but he makes me feel that way. When he laughs....there are bulbs blooming inside of me....when he looks at me...flowers grow in my chest.." A smile began to softly curl at the sides of his lips as he talked, getting lost in thought the more he went on.

"His eyes...are like a spring day. They're warm, and full of love..and life. He makes me feel so alive, Gray....so alive that I don't ever want the seasons to change."

Graham had to suddenly blink, realising his eyes had began to sting with tears. What a beautiful description of love, he thought to himself, and what an apt image. It was absolutely gorgeous, a deep profession of adoration. It was absolutely love. From the smile that appeared on Michael's face when talking about this person, to the descriptions the flowed so freely from his heart. He was completely in love. Lifting his hand to quickly wipe his eyes, Graham felt himself chuckle in amazement.  
"Wow." He began, tapping his chin absentmindedly with the tip of his pipe, gazing into space as he mulled over the beautiful words.   
"Wow. That was...well that was beautiful......this person must be very special.  
"You are."

In an instant, his head shot back to the young man in front of him. Michael looked instantly tense again, his teeth digging into his bottom lip again as he kept his gaze on Graham's, this time his deep, hazel eyes filled with so much emotion and sincerity, and nerves, Graham felt a bit sick. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Heat travelled quickly from his neck to his cheeks, and he felt like he could barely breathe, it was so stifling hot.

"I..I'm sorry?..w..what did you.."  
"You're Spring." Michael replied, his tone gentle, his eyes turning as warm as the smile which appeared on his face. The smile that melted Graham's heart and made him flush. Michael was Summer.

"Y..you're talking about me!!??"  
"Yes!"  
"But...I...why!!??"  
"What do you mean why!!??" Michael exclaimed, bursting out into laughter when Graham continued to stare at him in complete shock. "For the reasons I've just stated, you bloody idiot."  
"B..B..but..I.. " Graham stammered heavily, blinking in utter shock. "Michael....I.. I'm none of those things. I'm none of those things!"  
Before he could finish what he was saying, he felt a warm palm gently press on top of his. When he looked up, Michael had moved closer. His large eyes were brimming with tears, but he looked so relieved. So free.  
"You are those things. You are all of those things to me."

"I....really!?" Graham blurted out before blushing deeply and smacking himself in the forehead. "Oh Jesus Christ, I feel like I'm having a heart attack."  
"Gray-"  
"Its physically impossible I think at this point, I'm just so shocked.."  
"Graham-"  
"I can't- wait. I can't...I need to get my head together. Fucking Hell, Michael! I..I adore you!" He started, tears stinging his own eyes. There was nothing sad about this moment at all. The tears were a simple expression of joy.

There was silence for a few moments between them as Graham tried to get his thoughts together, his fingers unconsciously threading through Michael's. Summer and Spring.  
"I...feel the same about you. Apart from you're not Spring to me, you're Summer. You fill me with such warmth....you make me so happy......fucking hell, when did we get so damn soppy!?"  
Michael snorted with laughter, and Graham joined, their hands still entwined tightly.  
Because despite the cold winds and sharp rain outside, flowers bloomed and sun shone, for Spring and Summer had finally become one.


End file.
